Comment croire au bonheur
by Alisbeth
Summary: Lucy vit seule avec son père depuis sa naissance suite à la mort de sa mère lors de son accouchement. Seulement, son père la brutalise et l'accuse du meurtre de sa femme. Lucy garde au fond d'elle de lourdes cicatrices. Aidée par sa meilleure amie et par un mystérieux garçon, parviendra-t-elle à trouver la définition du bonheur ? (Suite à l'intérieur il n'y a pas assez de place.)
Bonjour, bonsoir ! :D J'espère que ça va ! ^^ Alors, cette fois, c'est toujours triste, mais comme j'aime pas quand c'est triste, c'est un happy-end (oulala c'est mal de dévoiler la fin :P).

* * *

 **Résumé :** Lucy vit seule avec son père depuis sa naissance suite à la mort de sa mère lors de son accouchement. Seulement, son père la brutalise et l'accuse du meurtre de sa femme. Sans aucune aide extérieure, Lucy garde aux fond d'elle de lourdes cicatrices. Aidée de sa meilleure amie Levy et d'un mystérieux garçon subitement devenu gentil avec elle, Lucy parviendra-t-elle à trouver sa définition du bonheur ?

Je mets le rating T pour le langage du père, qui est vraiment blessant.

* * *

On dit qu'être accablé d'insultes jour et nuit nous rend insensible à celles-ci. C'est faux. Cela ne fait que nous détruire un peu plus à chaque méchanceté proliférée.

J'en suis l'exemple vivant.

Il leva sa main vers le ciel, et dans un claquement sonore, il frappa la joue de sa fille. Une tache luisante et rougeâtre apparut sur la peau jadis nacrée de la jeune fille, qui sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle baissa la tête résignée. Depuis la mort de sa mère, c'était la même chose. Son père s'énervait pour rien et c'est elle qui encaissait toute sa colère.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue au monde ? Hein ? Tu ne pourrais pas disparaître une bonne fois pour toute ? Pourquoi, pourquoi as-tu tué ta mère ? Elle était ce que j'avais de plus précieux, et tu me l'as prise ! N'as-tu jamais eu la moindre part d'humanité en toi ? Je ne veux plus te voir ! Dans ta chambre ! »

Une nouvelle claque tomba sur le visage de la jeune fille, qui s'excusa avant de partir en courant vers ses quartiers. Elle s'écroula dans son lit, en pleurs. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père la traitait de cette manière. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à naître ! Il n'avait qu'à pas avoir d'enfant s'il ne voulait pas d'elle ! Résignée à avoir un jour une vie heureuse, elle sécha ses larmes et se dirigea vers son bureau pour faire ses devoirs. Après tout, c'est le seul moyen qu'elle avait de pouvoir laisser son père tranquille. Faire des études et partir très loin. Après cela, elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et alla s'y accouder. Elle commença alors à parler aux étoiles :

« Coucou, maman. J'espère que tu vas bien. C'est comment, le Paradis ? Tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment te rejoindre, mais ce serait accorder la victoire à papa. Et il n'en est pas question. J'ai eu la chance de me voir attribuer une vie, alors je ne vais pas la laisser tomber comme ça, sans raison particulière. Surtout que c'est toi qui me l'as donnée. Tu es toujours aussi gentille, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours ta photo de mariage sur mon bureau, je ne me lasse pas de la regarder. Bon, il se fait tard. Il ne faudrait pas que je sois fatiguée demain. À plus, maman ! »

La jeune fille alla se coucher rapidement, sans avoir mangé. Elle s'endormit et se réveilla vers cinq heures du matin. Elle prit un cahier et commença à écrire sa journée. Celle qu'elle vivrait sûrement dans un potentiel monde parallèle si son père se comportait autrement et si sa mère n'était pas morte. Après l'avoir conclue, elle se prépara pour aller au collège. À sept heures et demie, elle quitta la maison silencieuse. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle n'avait pas vu son père.

En arrivant au collège, elle alla rejoindre son amie, un sourire aux lèvres. Celle-ci se doutait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais n'osait pas aborder la question de peur de la blesser. La sonnerie retentit et toute la classe partit en cours. Les leçons du matin étaient faciles, aussi la pause méridienne arriva rapidement. Les deux filles allèrent manger. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien quand une ne put plus supporter l'ambiance et demanda :

« Heu… Dis, Lucy… Je suis désolée si c'est indiscret, mais… As-tu des problèmes dans ta famille ? Tu es toujours joyeuse, d'ailleurs je me demande comment tu fais, mais tu ne parles jamais de tes parents. Je ne sais même pas si tu as des frères et sœurs !

\- Oh, heu… Eh bien, c'est assez compliqué en fait. Je vis chez mon père, et je suis fille unique. Ma mère est… »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Quatorze ans plus tard, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre du départ de cette femme qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais connue.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée avant de quitter le self en courant, ses mains devant son visage pour cacher ses pleurs.

\- Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire… »

Son amie prit les deux plateaux et les rangea avant de se précipiter dans la cour pour la retrouver. Elle chercha partout mais ne la trouva nulle part. Elle alla finalement dans les toilettes : c'est toujours ici qu'elles allaient se réfugier pour discuter à l'abri des regards. Elle la trouva recroquevillée par terre, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Je… Je suis vraiment désolée… Je… Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour communiquer avec les autres. En plus, c'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer, alors c'est sûrement grave. Merde, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, qu'est-ce que je vais faire… Dis-moi ce qui pourrait te remonter le moral, s'il te plaît, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça !

\- Ce n'est… pas grave… Tu ne… pouvais pas… savoir, articula Lucy entre deux sanglots.

\- Viens, relève-toi, le sol, ce n'est vraiment pas l'endroit le plus propre pour s'assoir, dit Levy un petit sourire aux lèvres. Si tu ne peux pas en parler, alors tais-toi. Je ne veux plus être responsable de tes larmes. »

Levy attrapa la main de son amie qui lui sourit et la releva, puis les deux filles partirent en cours. Le soir, Levy rentra avec son petit-ami, tandis que Lucy partait de son côté.

Arrivée chez elle, Lucy courut dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. Les larmes ne coulèrent pas cette fois. En manque d'air, elle se retourna et admira le plafond quelques instants. Puis elle alla faire ses devoirs. À l'heure du repas, elle descendit à la cuisine et se réchauffa un plat préparé. Elle dîna rapidement et retourna dans sa chambre. Ce soir, elle avait de la chance : elle ne verrait pas son père. Elle se coucha très tôt après avoir parlé un peu à sa mère, et s'endormit peu après.

Le lendemain, Lucy retrouva Levy devant la grille du collège. Lucy était, comme à son habitude, arrivée en avance. Quand elle vit Levy arriver au loin avec son petit-ami, elle leur fit un geste de la main. Ils lui sourirent et accoururent vers elle. Levy alla parler à Lucy tandis que son copain allait retrouver ses propres amis. La journée passa tranquillement.

En sortant du collège, Lucy tira Levy par le bras pour la tirer un peu plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes :

« Alors, voilà. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne veux rien te cacher d'important. Tu te rappelles de cette question que tu m'as posée à la cantine, hier ? Je vais te répondre.

De petites larmes naquirent aux coins de ses yeux.

« Si cela te fait de la peine, ne m'en parle pas. Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais ? Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. Je te préfère souriante et pleine d'entrain !

\- Non, non, c'est bon, je veux te le dire. Après tout, je l'ai toujours gardé pour moi, et je dois reconnaître que ça commence à me peser sur la conscience. C'est un peu comme un secret que tu ne peux révéler mais qu'il est pourtant indispensable de partager si tu ne veux pas craquer.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Dans ce cas, raconte-moi tout !

\- Je vis avec mon père depuis ma naissance. Ma mère, je ne l'ai jamais connue, commença-t-elle, les larmes se faisant de plus en plus nombreuses. En fait, elle est… elle est… elle…

\- Si c'est trop dur, ne me dit rien.

\- Elle est morte à ma naissance et mon père pense que tout est de ma faute !

\- HEIN ? Je… Toutes mes condoléances pour ta mère… Heu… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je me sens bête tout à coup, avec mes caprices idiots…

\- Comme quand tes parents ne voulaient pas t'acheter un nouveau portable pour ton anniversaire, ajouta Lucy, en larmes, avec un petit sourire en coin cependant.

\- Par exemple. Bref, si jamais je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, n'hésite surtout pas ! Je ne sais pas comment réagir par rapport à ce genre de situation, mais sache que si tu as besoin d'une quelconque aide, je serai là.

\- Merci beaucoup. Du fond du cœur.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi. Je m'excuse si je remue un peu le couteau dans la plaie, mais il te déteste à quel point, ton père ? Il devrait pourtant savoir que tu n'es responsable de rien !

\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il est aveuglé par le chagrin, il n'y peut rien. Je m'y suis résignée il y a bien longtemps. Et puis, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais me laisser abattre. Au contraire, ça forge le caractère un père comme ça. Même si ses insultes sont parfois difficiles à supporter…

\- Il t'accuse et t'insulte ? Je ne veux pas te vexer ni rien, mais ton père, c'est du grand n'importe quoi !

\- Je sais, ça ne me vexe pas le moins du monde. Mais bon, la vie est faite comme ça, avec ses joies et ses peines. Même si la balance penche plutôt du mauvais côté dans mon cas…

\- Bon. Si tu veux, viens dormir chez moi, mes parents sont assez cool sur ça.

\- Merci. Il est vrai que quand il ne s'acharne pas sur moi, mon père m'ignore royalement. Et comme maman n'est plus là… je reste le plus souvent seule. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai pratiquement que toi comme amie.

\- Ma pauvre. En cas de problème, préviens-moi tout de suite, OK ?

\- Promis ! »

Les deux filles allèrent chez Lucy pour chercher ses affaires : cette nuit, elle dormirait chez Levy. Les parents de cette dernière avaient été prévenus au dernier moment, mais comme ils connaissaient bien Lucy et qu'ils l'adoraient, ils avaient tout de suite accepté. Levy avait prétexté une absence de son père suite à son travail, et qu'elle ne voulait pas que Lucy reste seule chez elle.

Le soir, les deux filles mangèrent puis montèrent dans la chambre de Levy pour parler. Enfin, c'était surtout Levy qui désirait en savoir plus sur son amie qui, d'après elle, ne lui disait pas tout. Et comme Levy venait, il y a quelques semaines seulement, de se trouver un petit-copain, elle allait sûrement vouloir « parler mec » avec Lucy. Cette dernière eut des sueurs froides rien qu'en y pensant. Elle prétexta donc avoir très envie de dormir pour échapper à l'interrogatoire de Levy, qui lui avait bien spécifiée qu'elle lui soutirerait des informations croustillantes coûte que coûte. Mais son amie, curieuse de nature, ne voulut rien entendre, et dit que c'était un bon moyen pour oublier ses problèmes durant quelques dizaines de minutes. Levy n'alla pas par quatre chemins et demanda de but en blanc :

« T'es amoureuse de qui, dis ?

\- Écoute, je ne suis pas très encline à aimer. Après tout, tu as vu, ou plutôt entendu, quelle expérience j'avais de l'amour paternel. Donc l'amour en général, n'y pense pas trop. Désolée.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est normal. Je comprends. N'empêche, ce serait vraiment bien si tu trouvais l'amour, toi aussi !

\- Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais, toi, hein ?

\- Non, hihi ! Mais reprenons. Tu n'aimes personne, soit, je ne vais pas te forcer. Mais il n'y a personne qui te plaît ? Que tu trouves beau ? Ou même gentil ?

\- Pas vraiment. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment mon centre d'intérêt.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi distant que toi par rapport à l'amour…

\- C'est comme ça.

\- OK. Bon, apparemment, je n'irai nulle part avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Bon, j'aurais au moins essayé, tant pis ! »

Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien un moment, Levy tentant du mieux qu'elle put de faire oublier ses soucis à son amie.

Le lendemain, les deux filles se réveillèrent de bonne heure pour aller au collège et se préparèrent. Enfin… Lucy se prépara, en seulement quelques minutes, et attendit ensuite Levy, le temps que celle-ci soit enfin prête. Elles partirent presque en courant et arrivèrent juste à l'heure pour le premier cours de la matinée.

À la pause de midi, elles allèrent manger dans leur coin et discutèrent tranquillement. Elles parlèrent du copain de Levy qui passa tout le repas à faire son éloge. L'après-midi, elles avaient sport.

« On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Aucune idée. Sûrement une séance de jeu comme on est entre deux cycles. »

Les élèves s'assirent et le professeur prit la parole :

« Aujourd'hui, on va faire une partie de balle au prisonnier.

\- Cool !

\- Oh non, je suis nulle à ça !

\- Je vais aller en prison durant toute la partie !

\- Je te l'avais dit ! »

Après avoir obtenu le silence, deux chefs d'équipe furent nommés. Étrangement, le copain-super-fort-en-sport de Levy fut désigné, et Lucy se retrouva dans son équipe.

Le cours passa. Notre équipe gagna deux matchs.

Le soir, alors que Levy était partie et que Lucy commençait à s'éloigner de son côté, une voix l'interpella. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un garçon de sa classe. Elle était étonnée qu'il lui parle ; habituellement, il n'est pas particulièrement sympathique avec elle.

« Salut. J'ai remarqué qu'on prenait le même chemin. Ça te dit qu'on rentre ensemble ?

\- Si tu veux, répondit-elle, étonnée. Pourquoi tu viens me parler, d'un coup ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'avais envie, c'est tout.

\- OK. Pas très convainquant comme excuse.

\- Roh, ça va ! »

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet à parler de tout et de rien et firent connaissance. Arrivée devant chez elle, il lui dit :

« Ah, on est arrivé. Bah, à demain !

\- Comment sais-tu où j'habite ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, on prend le même chemin. Je te vois quand tu rentres chez toi.

\- Mouais… Salut.

\- Salut ! »

Lucy rentra chez elle. Elle tomba sur son père. Il lui hurla automatiquement dessus :

« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? Tu ne vaux rien ! J'aurais vraiment préféré avoir ta mère à ta place ! Sale gosse ! Et puis t'étais où hier, hein ? Je peux encore savoir où tu dors, non ? Si ta mère ne m'avait pas fait promettre de m'occuper de toi, je me demande ce que tu serais devenue. »

Ce faisant, il leva sa main et gifla magistralement sa fille. Un bruit sonore résonna dans la pièce. Mais cette fois, Lucy réussi à articuler entre deux gifles :

« De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de savoir où je suis ? Je t'avais laissé un mot pour te dire que je dormais chez Éloïse. Mais tu n'y as probablement pas fait attention. Tu l'as probablement jeté en reconnaissant mon écriture, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Assez ! Comment oses-tu me répondre ? Tais-toi donc, assassin ! Après avoir pris la vie de ta mère, tu veux encore ruiner la mienne ? Dans ta chambre, et que ça saute ! »

Lucy repartit vers sa chambre, une nouvelle fois les yeux brouillés de larmes. Sa vision se satura et elle rata une marche d'escalier. Elle tomba. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait rien de cassé. Mais en entendant les pas furieux de son père, elle se remit sur pied en quelques secondes et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle entendit son père derrière la porte qui la maudissait. Ce soir non plus, elle ne mangerait pas. Son pied la faisait souffrir. Faisant fi de la douleur, elle travailla et alla se coucher.

Au petit matin, elle se leva, raconta sa vie pleine de bonheur dans son cahier puis se prépara avant de sortir de chez elle pour partir au collège. Elle vit arriver le garçon de la veille. Elle lui sourit avant de continuer son chemin. Il la rattrapa et remarqua rapidement qu'elle ne marchait pas droit. Avant même de lui dire bonjour, il lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as au pied ?

\- Rien, rien, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Je suis sérieux. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la jambe ?

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, soupira-t-elle.

\- Non.

\- Ne te moque pas, s'il te plaît. Hier, je me suis dépêchée de rejoindre ma chambre car je voulais absolument continuer un livre. J'ai loupé une marche et je suis tombée. Je pense que je me suis foulée la cheville, mais ça va, c'est supportable.

\- Le titre du livre.

\- Heu… Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien, comme il est long…

\- Tu mens. La vraie raison.

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi observateur… En plus, je ne t'ai rien demandé, ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Donc j'en déduis que c'est grave si tu ne veux pas en parler.

\- Q-que… Quoi ? Non ! Je te l'ai dit, ça ne te regarde pas ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Elle essaya de le devancer, mais sa cheville la faisait trop souffrir pour qu'elle ne réussisse à le dépasser.

« Tu vois, tu n'arrives même pas à marcher correctement. T'es pas possible, toi ! Tu ne demandes jamais d'aide à personne, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Cette fois, si. Je vais t'aider à marcher.

\- Je ne veux pas de ton aide. Je peux très bien me débrouiller seule.

\- Tu vois aussi bien que moi que tu ne peux pas. Tu as parfaitement conscience que tu ne tiendras pas toute la journée !

\- Et alors ?

\- Quelle tête de mule ! Laisse-moi t'aider, je me sentirais mal de t'abandonner à ton sort.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est de l'amitié.

\- Depuis quand sommes-nous amis ?

\- Sympa pour moi…

\- Oui, bah désolée, mais je te connais pas tant que ça. Tu me parles depuis hier soir, je te rappelle. Et puis qui te dit que tu n'as aucune mauvaise intention ?

\- T'as vraiment du mal à accorder ta confiance, toi, hein ?

\- J'ai mes raisons.

\- Je te le promets, je ne ferai pas de mal. Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterai, de toute façon ? »

Il lui tendit son petit doigt avec un sourire enfantin collé au visage. Lucy ne put résister, et réprimant un sourire, elle enlaça son petit doigt avec le sien.

« Je peux t'aider maintenant ?

\- Mouais… N'en profite pas pour me mettre à terre.

\- Tu m'as pris pour qui ?

\- On ne sait jamais qui sont vraiment les gens, et je ne te connais pas beaucoup.

\- Tu marques un point. Mais je te l'ai dit, je veux juste t'aider. Allons-y. »

Ils arrivèrent au collège ensemble, ce qui étonna plus d'une personne. Habituellement, ces deux-là ne se parlent pas. Il l'accompagna voir les surveillants pour qu'elle reçoive des béquilles. Ils arrivèrent en cours en retard. Chacun s'installa, sous le regard pesant des quelques vingt-cinq élèves de la classe, qui émettaient des hypothèses sur le pourquoi du comment étaient-ils arrivés en même temps, et surtout pourquoi Lucy avait-elle des béquilles. Cette dernière alla s'installer aux côtés de Levy, qui ne tarda pas à la bombarder de questions :

« Dis, depuis quand tu vas au collège avec lui ? Serait-ce le début d'une belle histoire d'amour ? Ah, que c'est mignon !

\- Ne rêve pas trop.

\- Que ?

\- Il m'a juste aidée parce que je me suis tordue la cheville. N'importe qui aurait fait ça.

\- Justement. Pas lui. Si c'avait été il y a une semaine, il t'aurait accordé à peine un regard. Donc, il t'aime !

\- Tu tires vraiment des conclusions trop hâtives.

\- Ne brise pas mes rêves, dit Levy en faisant mine de pleurnicher. »

À la fin du cours, tout le monde se rua dehors pour poser tout un tas de questions à Lucy.

« Depuis quand vous êtes amis ?

\- Tu t'es fait quoi au pied ?

\- Vous sortez ensembles ?

\- Pourquoi t'as des béquilles ?

\- J'peux les essayer ?

\- Il est où ? J'ai quelques questions à lui poser, termina la meilleure amie du nouvel ami de Lucy. »

Levy s'interposa au milieu de la cohue :

« Laissez-la tranquille ! Elle ne répondra à personne, je dois tout savoir la première, dit-elle en riant niaisement. »

Elle tira Lucy par la manche, qui essaya tant bien que mal de rejoindre la cour. Une fois arrivée, elle se fit harceler par Levy qui voulait tout savoir. Après lui avoir répondu du mieux qu'elle pouvait, la sonnerie retentit, et les deux allèrent se ranger. À la fin de la journée, l'origine de toutes les rumeurs de la journée arriva pour raccompagner Lucy chez elle. La voyant entre de bonnes mains, Levy partit de son côté en levant les mains en signe de victoire. Lucy soupira. Sur le chemin du retour, il engagea la conversation :

« Alors, ce n'était pas trop dur, aujourd'hui ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plaît. Tu es gentil, mais je préfère rester seule.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé avoir beaucoup d'amis. Je n'aime pas être seule, mais je n'aime pas non plus être trop entourée, car tes amis peuvent finir par te laisser tomber un par un. Si tu n'as qu'une amie avec qui tu partages tout, tu peux être sûre qu'elle ne te lâchera pas comme les autres.

\- Je ne te savais pas comme ça… Drôle de façon de penser ! Bon, viens, je te ramène chez toi.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Et moi je te dis que si ! »

Il attrapa le poignet de Lucie, la prit dans ses bras et la porta comme une princesse jusque chez elle.

« Tu es fou ! Qu'est-ce que les gens vont penser s'ils nous voient comme ça !

\- Je m'en fiche ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire. »

Il la déposa devant le portail de sa maison, la salua et partit de son côté. Lucy, quant à elle, rentra chez elle toute chamboulée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était devenu si gentil, tout d'un coup. En plus, il ne lui adressait presque jamais la parole, et à chaque fois, c'était pour lui sortir une méchanceté. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser, elle était vraiment perdue. En traversant le seuil de la porte d'entrée, elle entendit les pas rapides de son père faisant les cent pas dans la pièce d'à côté. Il était au téléphone. Ne voulant pas se faire voir, elle se fit le plus discrète possible pour regagner sa chambre. Néanmoins, elle tomba sur :

« Comment ça, tu as été viré ? Non mais ils sont sérieux ! Si on se fait tous jeter dehors un par un, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir !

\- …

\- Bien sûr que j'ai encore mon boulot ! Sinon, qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ! Avec ma fille qui ne sait rien faire correctement ! Elle ne pourrait même pas se trouver de petits boulots pour subvenir à nos besoins !

\- …

\- Moi, dur ? Non, elle m'a pris ma femme, alors je pense même que je suis trop gentil avec elle.

\- …

\- Pardon ? Combien vaut l'entreprise en ce moment ?

\- …

\- Si l'on réfléchit bien, on pourrait peut-être trouver une solution et sauver notre peau !

\- …

\- Bien, je te rappelle demain. »

Son père raccrocha et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il attrapa un morceau de pain et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Lucy avait assisté à toute la conversation. Elle se cacha au passage de son père puis dirigea d'un pas las vers sa chambre. Elle n'aurait de toute façon pas pu aller plus vite, sa cheville la faisant encore trop souffrir. Elle travailla un peu puis se rendit à son rendez-vous quotidien, accoudée à son balcon :

« Bonsoir, maman. Il fait bon ce soir, tu ne trouves pas ? Tout à l'heure, j'ai surpris une conversation au téléphone entre papa et un de ses collègues. Je sais bien que je n'aurais pas dû écouter, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je suis vraiment désolée… Il a dit qu'il me détestait. Bon, ce n'est pas nouveau, mais l'entendre une fois de plus me fait mal. Je vais faire de mon mieux et dès que je serais assez grande, je partirai de cette maison et papa pourra refaire sa vie. Tu dois déjà savoir tout ça, puisque je te le répète souvent… Je suis navrée de t'embêter avec toutes mes histoires et mes problèmes. Oh ! Il y a aussi quelqu'un de ma classe qui est soudainement devenu gentil avec moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. En plus, il habite au bout de la rue, donc vraiment pas loin. Je crois que je vais te laisser, je dois me reposer si je veux que ma cheville guérisse. Bonne nuit maman ! »

Elle se glissa sous les couvertures et s'endormit rapidement. Le lendemain, en partant au collège, elle trouva sur la table un morceau de papier avec quelques mots griffonnés dessus. Elle reconnut tout de suite l'écriture de son père. Elle hésita un moment avant d'y jeter finalement un bref coup d'œil :

« Je pars en voyage pour le travail pour une durée indéterminée. Débrouille-toi avec ce qu'il reste dans le frigo. »

Lucy froissa le papier dans sa main en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle les chassa en secouant la tête et glissa ce qu'il restait du message dans sa poche avant de partir au collège, la douleur de sa cheville ayant un peu diminué. La journée passa rapidement : cette semaine, beaucoup de professeurs étaient absents. Lucy rentra donc chez elle en début d'après-midi. En chemin, elle se rappela que son père était absent et cela la soulagea une seconde. Son nouvel ami la rattrapa et lui proposa d'aller chez elle pour travailler. En effet, même s'ils étaient absents, les professeurs avaient donné des tonnes de devoirs à faire. « Ça t'arrive souvent de t'inviter chez les gens comme ça ? — Oui ! avait-il répondu avec son sourire enfantin. » Lucy avait tout de même décliné gentiment l'offre, bien décidée à se reposer. Après moult implorations, il réussit à la convaincre et les deux se rendirent finalement chez Lucy. Une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent sur la table de la cuisine et commencèrent à travailler. Enfin, Lucy commença à travailler :

« Je peux visiter ta maison s'il te plaît ?

\- Ce n'est pas trop le moment…

\- S'il te plaît, la supplia-t-il.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer, céda-elle en soupirant. »

Lucy lui montra toutes les pièces de sa petite maison à l'exception d'une seule :

« C'est quoi cette pièce-là, demanda le visiteur en pointant du doigt une porte verrouillée.

\- Le bureau de mon père. Personne n'a le droit d'y entrer à part lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'interdiction formelle de ne pas le déranger dans son travail. Et il ferme la porte pour en être sûr. Bon, maintenant qu'on a fait le tour, retournons à la cuisine. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je vais regarder s'il reste du jus de fruit… »

Ils se remirent au travail et discutèrent beaucoup, parlant de tout et de rien. Le soir venu, il rentra chez lui. Lucy sortit du frigo un plat préparé, le mit au micro-ondes et dîna avant d'aller rapidement se coucher, non sans avoir au préalable discuter quelques minutes avec sa mère.

Le lendemain, Lucy se rendit au collège de bonne heure. Elle croisa Levy et elles allèrent en cours ensembles. Lucy lui raconta son après-midi de la veille et Levy s'imagina toutes sortes de scénarios plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres. Lucy la laissa partir dans ses délires étranges qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas toujours à comprendre, surtout lorsqu'elle était au centre desdits délires.

Le soir, en rentrant chez elle, Lucy tomba de nouveau sur lui :

« Coucou ! Ta cheville va mieux ?

\- Hein ? Oh, ce n'est que toi. Oui, elle va mieux !

\- Comment ça, ce n'est que moi ?

\- Je rigole !

\- Dis, on s'invite pour bosser une nouvelle fois ? C'était bien hier, non ?

\- Hum ? Oui, si tu veux ! »

Les deux allèrent chez elle pour travailler. Alors qu'ils faisaient tranquillement leurs devoirs, Lucy entendit des pas se rapprocher de la porte d'entrée. Elle retint son souffle, ce qui n'échappa pas à son ami. Les craintes de la jeune fille se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle entendit une clé se glisser dans la serrure et ouvrir la porte. Son père rentrait à la maison. Elle prit peur, mais son ami ne comprenait pas pourquoi. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et le père de la jeune fille entra en grognant. Et en plus, il était de mauvaise humeur ! Lucy craignait vraiment sa réaction à présent ! Son père s'approcha d'elle, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la couvrir de reproches, il remarqua la présence d'un autre individu. Sa rage ravivée, il explosa :

« Qui c'est, cet idiot ? Tu commences déjà à ramener des gens chez moi ? Non mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! Franchement, tu ne sers qu'à m'apporter des problèmes ! Comment ma propre fille peut être aussi inutile ! Je te hais ! »

Et alors il leva sa main pour la gifler de toutes ses forces. Lucy, sentant le coup venir, ramena vite ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, espérant alléger la douleur. Mais le coup ne vint pas. Étonnée, elle rouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'il bloquait le bras de son père. Il dit alors :

« Qu'aviez-vous l'intention de faire ? Frapper votre fille ? Vous n'avez pas honte ?

\- Tais-toi, sale gamin ! Qui es-tu pour me parler sur ce ton ? Enlève tes sales pattes de mon bras ! »

Le père de Lucy se dégagea et leva de nouveau sa main quand il lui dit :

« Frappez-moi si vous voulez, mais ne faîtes pas de mal à Lucy. D'après ce que je sais, elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça. Mes parents à moi ne me frappent jamais. Donc cela ne me dérange pas de me prendre des gifles. Allez-y, défoulez-vous sur moi, mais ne touchez pas à Lucy. »

Derrière, Lucy était en larmes. Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à articuler le moindre mot. Le père de la blonde abattit sa main sur la joue du garçon, ce qui lui laissa une grosse marque rouge. Il allait continuer quand Lucy intervint :

« Arrêtez ! Je vous en conjure, arrêtez-vous ! Je t'en prie, papa, ne le frappe plus, il n'a rien mérité !

\- Tais-toi, stupide déchet ! Je dois laver cette humiliation, alors tais-toi !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lucy. Il faut bien une première fois à tout… »

Une autre baffe atterrit sur sa peau. Il laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur tandis qu'une larme apparaissait au coin de son œil. Mais il continua :

« En fait, quand je rentrais chez moi, un soir, je t'ai vue emmener ta copine à l'écart. Comme je passais devant vous, j'ai entendu la conversation que tu as tenue avec elle. Je dois avouer que tes révélations m'ont choqué. Je te voyais toujours souriante, je ne pensais pas que ta vie pouvait être aussi dure…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Lucie, qu'es-tu allée raconter ? Tu veux que je t'en colle une ? »

Il attrapa les deux poignets du père de Lucy et termina son récit :

« Du coup, j'ai décidé de faire ta connaissance, pour apprendre à mieux te connaître. Quand tu t'es cassée la cheville, je me suis encore plus inquiété, c'est pour ça que j'ai tenu à te raccompagner jusque chez toi.

\- Lâche-moi tout de suite ou j'appelle la police !

\- Pour leur dire quoi ? Que vous m'avez frappé et que vous persécutez votre fille ? Je ne fais qu'empêcher un père de battre sa fille, vous devriez m'en être reconnaissant. Je dois te dire quelque chose, Lucy. Je t'apprécie beaucoup. Je ne suis pas devenu ami avec toi par pitié, car je savais ce que tu subissais tous les jours. Je suis devenu ton amie parce que tu me plaisais, et que je voulais mieux te connaître. Je dois te dire une chose. Je crois que… »

Il avait murmuré les derniers mots. Les cris de son père et l'agitation qui régnait empêchèrent Lucy de comprendre cette dernière phrase. Il lâcha brusquement les poignets de son père, attrapa la main de Lucy et la jeta hors de la maison, lui avec. Il la porta comme une princesse et courut vers chez lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, le père de Lucy, qui venait de retrouver ses esprits, se lança à leur poursuite. Heureusement, il n'habitait pas loin, et il eut tôt fait de s'enfermer avec elle chez lui. Son père, fou de rage, tambourinait contre la porte en lançant toutes sortes d'injures, ce qui ameuta le voisinage. Quand l'agitation commença à se faire sentir, le père de Lucy lança une dernière menace avant de rentrer :

« Si tu remets un jour les pieds chez moi, je te jetterai dehors. Je ne te connais plus, et la promesse que j'ai jadis faite à ta mère ne tient plus. »

Et il partit. Lucy, encore toute retournée, ne put calmer ses pleurs. Elle respira un grand coup avant de déballer :

« Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Je n'avais déjà plus de famille, et me voilà sans habitat ! En plus toutes mes affaires sont encore chez moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je… je suis désolé, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. As-tu tes clés de maison ?

\- Elles sont dans ma poche. Mais désormais, elles ne me sont plus d'aucune utilité.

\- Ce soir, tu resteras dormir chez moi. J'expliquerai la situation à mes parents. Ils sont très gentils, ils comprendront. Mais avant ça, il va falloir qu'on pénètre chez toi pour récupérer tes affaires. On ira sûrement lundi après les cours, si ton père travaille. Tu as des choses importantes à récupérer ?

\- Heu… La photo de ma mère, un cahier très important pour moi, quelques habits, mes affaires de cours et…

\- Et ?

\- Je… quelque chose.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire ?

\- Tu ne me jugeras pas ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je dois prévenir ma mère que notre lieu de rendez-vous va changer, puisque je reste chez toi pour une durée indéterminée.

\- Hein ?

\- Chaque soir, je lui parle depuis ma fenêtre, mais si je pars quelque part, je la préviens du changement de notre lieu de rendez-vous.

\- Je vois.

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir que tu prennes ma défense comme ça. Merci.

\- Ah, ça ? Non, c'est normal.

\- Au fait, ta joue va mieux ? Comment vont réagir tes parents lorsqu'ils verront les marques rouges ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, les traces auront disparu avant leur retour. »

Quand ses parents rentrèrent, il leur expliqua la situation et ils acceptèrent volontiers d'accueillir Lucy. Celle-ci les remercia chaudement une bonne dizaine de fois, ce qui amusa beaucoup son ami, qui la taquina à ce sujet. Le soir, les parents installèrent un matelas sur le sol et il laissa son lit à Lucy.

« Non, je ne peux pas accepter, ça me gênerait trop de te laisser dormir par terre tandis que je profite d'un bon lit.

\- Mais puisque c'est moi qui te l'ai proposé !

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas accepter.

\- Dans ce cas, on n'a qu'à dormir tous les deux sur le matelas !

\- Je vais prendre ton lit, dit-elle en se glissant rapidement sous les couvertures.

\- J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça ! Bonne nuit, dit-il en rigolant.

\- Bonne nuit, marmonna-t-elle. »

Durant le week-end, ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Ils allèrent à la piscine le samedi et passèrent tout le dimanche à jouer aux jeux-vidéo. Lucy, qui n'y avait quasiment jamais joué auparavant, avait un niveau plus que médiocre, et il dut tout lui apprendre. Mais cela l'aida à décompresser et à oublier l'espace d'une journée les atrocités que son père lui avait lancée à la figure.

Le lundi, ils allèrent en cours ensembles. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en même temps, cela en étonna plus d'un. Mais la classe s'était habituée à leur amitié insolite. À la fin de la journée, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Lucy. Par chance, son père était absent. Ils entrèrent sans bruit. Lucy récupéra toutes ses affaires et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Elle s'adressa alors au ciel encore clair :

« Coucou, maman. Je t'appelle tôt aujourd'hui, désolée. Je vais habiter chez un ami pendant quelques temps. Papa m'a vraiment mise dehors cette fois-ci. Du coup, je ne vais plus pouvoir te parler ici. Voici ma nouvelle adresse provisoire… »

Pendant qu'elle parlait, il écoutait avec attention. La déclaration de Lucy à sa mère l'émut beaucoup. Pour un peu, il en aurait eu les larmes aux yeux. C'était tellement touchant ! Quand elle revint vers lui avec ses affaires, ils retournèrent chez lui. Le soir, au moment de se coucher, Lucy attendit que la maison soit endormie pour se lever discrètement et aller à la fenêtre :

« Maman, tu es là ? Je suis là, moi. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, papa m'a définitivement jetée dehors. C'est parce qu'un ami l'a soit disant insulté et que papa s'est mis à le frapper. Il est complètement fou ! Du coup, on s'est enfui, mais papa nous a poursuivis. Heureusement qu'on a pu arriver chez lui à temps. C'est là que papa m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir, dit-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Je savais déjà qu'il ne m'aimait pas et que de toute façon, c'était irréversible, mais je dois t'avouer que c'est à chaque fois plus dur d'encaisser toutes les horreurs qu'il me lance. Mais je n'en veux qu'à papa. À l'inverse, ce que mon ami a fait était merveilleux. Il m'a protégée, je lui suis presque reconnaissante de m'avoir arrachée à cette maison remplie de mauvais souvenirs. Je pense te parler depuis cette fenêtre désormais. Cela ne te dérange pas de devoir faire plus de chemin ? Mais peut-être que, depuis le Paradis, tous les chemins ont la même distance. C'est ce que je souhaite. Et le jour où la fin sonnera pour moi, je m'empresserai de te rejoindre par le chemin le plus court ! Bon, il est vraiment tard, car cette fois, j'ai dû attendre que tout le monde soit endormi pour venir te parler. Je vais te laisser, maman, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit ! »

Ce que Lucy ne savait pas, c'est qu'il ne dormait pas, et qu'il avait tout entendu. Ému par le dévouement de Lucy envers sa mère, il laissa s'échapper une petite larme. Cette pauvre fille en avait vraiment vu de toutes les couleurs. Il la trouvait incroyablement forte. À sa place, il serait mort de chagrin depuis bien longtemps. Sa force et sa volonté de vivre le touchait beaucoup. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour elle. C'était même plus, il l'admirait. Il admirait son courage, sa foi en l'avenir, sa gentillesse, tout. Tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était ce qu'elle était, il l'admirait. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit vraiment compte de ses sentiments. Il l'entendit se blottir dans son lit et se rendormir. Sa respiration se fit plus lente, et il comprit qu'elle s'était rendormie.

Alors, usant de toute la discrétion possible, il se leva sans bruit et se glissa sous la couette avec Lucy. Il avait remarqué qu'elle se tortillait. Sûrement devait-elle faire un mauvais rêve. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle souffre davantage. Il s'allongea à ces côtés et la prit délicatement dans ses bras, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain, quand Lucy se réveilla, elle sentit quelque chose lui entourer la taille. Apeurée, elle se tourna lentement avant de tomber nez à nez avec lui. Il lui faisait un câlin, toujours endormi contre elle. Et cela n'avait pas l'air de le gêner plus que ça. Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour se retenir de crier et rougit à en devenir pire qu'une tomate bien mûre. Elle essaya de se dégager sans le réveiller, mais c'était sans compter sur son adresse légendaire. Il suffit d'un tout petit mouvement, presque imperceptible, et il se réveilla. Agacée, elle s'apprêtait à le réprimander quand il lui dit, encore ensommeillé :

« Salut, toi. Bien dormi ? »

Tout espoir de lui être désagréable s'envola, et elle lui répondit d'un ton enjoué et légèrement sarcastique :

« Oui, même si je me demande bien ce que tu fais dans mon lit. »

Disant cela, elle avait toujours le rouge aux joues. Il le remarqua lorsque la lumière se fit plus forte et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi t'es toute rouge ?  
\- Idiot ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Bah, hier soir, t'avais l'air de faire un cauchemar, alors je suis venu te réconforter. »

Lucy ne sut quoi répondre à cette remarque. Elle ne bredouilla qu'un faible « merci » avant de se dégager et de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle salua les parents qui partaient au travail et déjeuna tranquillement avec lui. Ils allèrent au collège tranquillement.

Les jours se succédaient un à un, Lucy vivait toujours chez lui. Elle s'habituait à la vie de famille, ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. C'est depuis ce jour qu'elle n'écrit plus dans son cahier, celui où elle raconte sa vie parfaite. Elle n'en a plus besoin, car elle a pour l'instant une vraie famille, et cela lui suffit. Elle avait bien évidemment tout raconté à Levy, qui était repartie dans ses délires biscornus.

Le week-end suivant, il lui proposa d'aller se promener, histoire de prendre l'air. Elle accepta, et les voilà tous les deux dehors, à discuter en rigolant. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, Lucy posa une question :

« Au fait…

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand tu m'as défendue devant mon père, à un moment, tu as murmuré quelque chose mais je ne l'ai pas compris, comme tu n'as pas parlé assez fort. Ça peut paraître idiot, mais cette phrase non finie me trotte dans la tête depuis une bonne semaine déjà.

\- Oh, ça ? Heu… Je ne me souviens plus… Tu sais, si je devais me rappeler de tout ce que je disais, je ne m'y retrouverais plus !

\- Je comprends, c'est normal. »

En vérité, il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il avait dit ce jour-là. Savoir qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le rassura, car il avait cru que son silence signifiait un refus. Il soupira de soulagement, ce qui étonna Lucy. Ils allèrent s'acheter une glace et repartirent gaiement chez lui.

Le soir, ils jouèrent de nouveau aux jeux-vidéo, mais cette fois, Lucy gagna une partie. Il était impressionné de la vitesse à laquelle elle progressait. Ils dînèrent et allèrent se coucher. Comme d'habitude, Lucy attendit qu'il dorme pour aller à la fenêtre raconter sa journée à sa mère. Et comme d'habitude, il ne dormait pas et écoutait attentivement tout ce qu'elle lui disait :

« Bonsoir, maman. Désolée de venir aussi tard. Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un ne nous entende, tu comprends. Depuis une semaine, j'habite chez un camarade de classe qui m'a recueillie depuis que papa m'a jetée dehors. Il est vraiment très sympa. Je l'aime beaucoup. Comme j'ai la chance d'avoir une famille, dorénavant, je n'écrirai plus dans mon cahier. Tu sais, celui que j'utilisais pour raconter ma vie dans un monde parallèle, monde où tu serais bien sûr. Pardonne-moi de ne plus le continuer, mais je trouve que ma vie, bien que toujours incomplète, n'a jamais été aussi belle, et je ne veux pour rien au monde la changer. C'est pour cela que je n'écrirai plus. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Je pourrai toujours raconter tes aventures imaginaires ! Cela me ferait plaisir, ce serait une façon de te faire vivre un peu plus longtemps. Et puis, je ne veux pas t'oublier, alors je penserai à toi tous les jours, comme avant, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit maman ! »

Lucy ferma la fenêtre et partit se coucher. Cette fois, il pleurait presque et avait du mal à rester discret. Cette fille était vraiment impressionnante. Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent tôt tous les deux. Ils allèrent déjeuner puis il dit à Lucy :

« Il y a un endroit que je connais que j'aimerais te montrer ce soir. Tu voudras venir ?

\- Bien sûr ! avait-elle répondu d'un ton joyeux. »

La journée passa lentement, au plus grand malheur de nos deux protagonistes qui ne savaient pas quoi faire. Le soir vint enfin, et il se dépêcha d'enfiler ses chaussures avant d'embarquer Lucy avec lui hors de la maison. Il la tenait par la main et courait, traversant les routes sans s'arrêter, un immense sourire collé aux lèvres. À bout de souffle, il s'arrêta devant des escaliers. Lucy, complètement essoufflée, lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il la positionna devant lui, mit ses mains devant ses yeux et la fit monter les escaliers. Arrivé en haut, il fit quelques pas et lui chuchota :

« Je me souviens parfaitement de ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là. »

Et il retira ses mains. Lucie ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un paysage magnifique de la ville au soleil couchant. Émue, elle failli lâcher quelques larmes. Puis, se rappelant de ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle demanda :

« Et qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Le rouge aux joues, il lui répondit avec un grand sourire :

« Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. »

À cet instant, le corps de Lucy s'emplit d'une euphorie défiant l'entendement. Elle se sentit exploser de l'intérieur. Il lui avait vraiment dit ! Ces trois mots venaient de changer sa vision du monde. Tout dans sa tête s'embrouillait, tous ses sentiments se mélangeaient en elle. L'entrain, la gaieté, la tendresse, l'allégresse, l'excitation, l'amour. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine telle une batterie hystérique. Et tout cela en un instant. Elle ne pensait pas en être capable. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quelques secondes après sa déclaration, le temps que mit son cerveau à assimiler la nouvelle. Elle se vidait de ses larmes devant ses yeux ébahis. Il devait se demander s'il avait fait quelque chose de travers. Elle avait vraiment du mal à y croire. Elle en était encore toute retournée, et les larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler. Finalement, entre deux sanglots, elle parvint à murmurer :

« Moi aussi, je crois bien que je t'aime. »

Alors il la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement. Relevant son visage inondé de larmes, il murmura, avec son éternel sourire d'enfant :

« Tu devrais arrêter de pleurer, t'es bien plus jolie quand tu souris. »

Et il l'embrassa. Un baiser remplit d'amour et de bonheur. Ils étaient heureux, tout simplement. Ils s'aimaient, et à cet instant, le monde entier aurait pu s'écrouler qu'ils n'auraient rien remarqué. Ils étaient envoutés l'un par l'autre, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Que c'est gnangnan ! :3 Héhé, un peu de guimauve dans ce monde de brutes, ça ne fait pas de mal ! Review ? :3


End file.
